


Kalon

by orphan_account



Series: the beautiful and the profound (words) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Deep feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, True Love, and im soft, tyler loves josh more than words can every express, tyler loves staring at josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (n.) beauty that is more than skin deep.
   Tyler loves staring at Josh.





	

Tyler loves staring at Josh. 

At night Tyler lays, there in the dark staring, as the moon provides an eerie glow across the room, across josh’s soft features, lips parted. His eyelids flutter, lashes dancing across his cheeks as he’s lost in his dreams, Tyler hopes the dream is just happy enough that it fills him with warmth but not so perfect that he’ll be sad when he wakes to find it wasn’t real. He ghosts a thumb along his jaw feeling Josh sigh in his sleep and he can’t help the small smile that graces his lips. Josh squeezes his hand in Tyler’s shirt subconsciously and Tyler moves to let Josh’s frame envelope him, his head on his chest. It reminds him of nights on the bus when he’d fall asleep in his arms, feeling his breath even out and his heartbeat slow. 

Then there’s the nights when he’d get to hear Josh make sounds reserved just for him, pretty little sounds he’d flush bright pink if anyone else heard but not Tyler, he trusts him whole heartedly, bearing his neck for Tyler’s mouth to wander, skin on skin his breath heavy then, his heartbeat fast. And he stares as he watches the beautiful chaos of his pink cheeks and sweaty chest and parted lips, hair a mess of twisted curls. 

After he’s stares at Josh while he lies on his front, exhausted and drowsy, a contented smile plastered across his face as Tyler traces his shoulders, fingers dancing over his fair skin, connecting his freckles into intricate patterns, his fingertips skimming his spine making him shiver and move closer until their foreheads met. Then Tyler would say “I love you” and Josh would say “I’ll never love anyone more”. Then they would kiss, lazy and slow and intimate, the kind of kiss that only happens when they’re sure it’s just the two of them and it’s late and they’re just so in love, limbs tangled together. It’s just for them, nothing else in the world even exists enough in their minds anymore, they couldn’t even comprehend that anything could matter more than the way their lips fit so perfectly together.

Josh is laughing and Tyler can’t help but stare now too. His straight pearly teeth frame his tongue as he presses it between them, his eyes squinted to reveal his dimples. His laugh is the perfect pitch, a melody that sends tingles through Tyler’s whole body. It’s infectious, Tyler beams back, his own laughter bubbling up inside of him no longer able to be contained. Tyler would devote his life to being the one to cause that sound, to hearing that sound every day until he dies of old age, his heart aches at the thought of it. 

He’s in the middle of a performance and he’s staring again, he can’t help it. Josh is on the crowd and he’s thrusting his hips as he taps out the beat and the he’s hitting his drums so hard Tyler feels it in his soul. He’s an explosion of energy, sweaty and beaming and he’s never seemed more alive. He is thriving in a way that is indescribable and Tyler wants to scream, he wants to shout that Joshua Dun is alive and pumped on adrenaline and talented and he’s everything. A firecracker of pure passion. So Tyler screams the lyrics instead, to get it out because one person shouldn’t be able to feel so much when looking at another, it’s like his heart might burst with fullness. 

He’s staring into Josh’s eyes now, and Josh is staring back as he swings Tyler around excitedly. Dripping with sweat and giddy with nerves and adrenaline and happiness that’s left over from minutes ago when he ripped open his chest and poured his heart into his instrument and bared his soul to the thousands of people in the crowd. And Tyler thinks how the room full of people probably stared too, it was hard not to with the way his face split in half with the size of his grin and his muscles rippled up his back and flexed in his arms, but no one got to stare like Tyler did, up close, in private, in the day, when he was awake and when he was asleep. No one got to have him stare back in the same way, into Tyler’s own soul, equally as exposed. 

No one else got to stare when Josh doesn’t know he’s doing it, when he thinks Tyler has fallen asleep and he whispers sweet nothings and ‘I love you’s and confessing things he’d never have the courage to say if he actually thought Tyler could hear. The things he’s too afraid to tell anyone else. 

No one else gets to stare until his features are permanently etched into their memory and Tyler chuckles lightly to himself at the thought. “What?” Josh whispers, mirroring his smile, eyes searching, dancing, sparkling. “Nothing, I just thought about how I could probably place every freckle on your skin with my eyes shut.” Tyler whispers back, and Josh blushes and bites his tongue and Tyler thinks he’ll never get tired of watching him, watching him bury his head under the sheets, so that Tyler must dig through them to find him, settling next to Josh again, sheets covering their heads. They’re suddenly twelve year olds again, hiding from their moms in a fort they made, laughing softly as their noses rub together. Tyler sings to Josh then, soft and sweet as Josh shuffles closer, a hand resting on Tyler’s chest as he falls to sleep.

Sometimes Tyler’s gaze bores into Josh for an entirely different reason as he clings to him, Josh’s fists wrapped in his shirt like an anchor and Josh can’t feel his limbs, he can’t feel anything his breathing is too rapid. Tyler silences him, running his fingers through his curly hair, kissing his forehead. He watches his eyes, tracing circles into his wrists with his fingers, circles Josh uses to measure his breaths by. Tyler never stares then, he watches, he waits. He clings back too, pulling Josh back from the edge of oblivion. He watches and he waits and he soothes and Josh apologises, “It’s not your fault.” Tyler says. “Don’t ever apologise for being perfect, absolutely wonderfully perfect.” Tyler says. Josh stops shaking after a while, stops crying not long after and Tyler rubs those final stray tears away with his thumbs and kisses each of his eyelids and then his nose and tells him “you’re so strong, you’re so brave, I love you so much”. Tyler thinks that he doesn’t deserve to be loved by Joshua Dun on nights like this, he doesn’t deserve to be the one to hold him as he struggles to find proper words to express just how wonderful he is, he doesn’t deserve the amount of trust it must take to completely fall apart this way in front of someone else, to show him his worst and let him still touch him. Even his worst is so perfectly fragile that Tyler thinks it almost unfair that other people may never get to feel this kind of affection, this amount of love for another person. 

Tyler stares when Josh pulls him onto the bus and immediately crashes, spent from giving his all during a show. He stares when he catches Josh looking at him like he’s the stars on a clear night, in the middle of nowhere free from light pollution and like he’s the most awe-inspiring thing Josh has ever seen, it makes Tyler’s heart skip. Tyler stares at pictures of Josh on nights they’re apart, breathing deeply in the smell of the T-shirt he stole and breathing in that smell that’s so quintessentially Josh that there’s nothing that could ever smell better to him. His fingers twitching over the fabric wishing he had Josh’s warm strong arms around him, wishing he could trace more patterns into his skin as Josh buries his head in the crook of his neck, lips ghosting kisses over his collarbone. Tyler stares when Josh pulls his body into his own, in public in private wherever, when he’s finding ways to touch him, a hand lingering on his shoulder, a knee touching one of his, their sides pressed together. Tyler stares when Josh talks, occasionally fumbling with his words and Tyler is there, a smile haunting his features, waiting, ready to jump to his rescue, to speak up and feel Josh un-tense beside him. Pride swelling inside his chest as Josh keeps going, as he says profound lovely things, as the interviewer smiles encouragingly at him. Tyler stares at Josh’s lips then, letting his mind wander, knowing it’s safe to do so, because Josh is so strong and so brave and he doesn’t need Tyler’s help right now. Tyler stares because he’s thinking about how Josh is his, and no one else gets to stare at Josh and see the things Tyler sees, the beauty of his soul, his mind, watching the way the unique cogs all twist and fit together. No one else gets to love Josh Dun in every way possible, to appreciate him as art personified, to love him despite his mistakes and bad habits and nervous ticks, or is it because of them? Tyler isn’t sure anymore, he is only sure that there is nothing he has yet to not love about Joshua Dun and he thinks, he looks forwarding to finding more things, to unravelling more of his soul, to knocking down every wall he finds until he knows everything there is to know so he can make sure he loves all of it with every fibre of his being. 

Tyler loves to stare at Josh.


End file.
